desiclopediagustavofandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Rede Globo
|Disponibilidade= TV Aberta, TV a Cabo, Gato e Antena Parabólica |Proprietário= Os 3 Irmãos Marinho: Huguinho, Zezinho e Luisinho Betinho, Zezinho e Joãozinho (herdeiros do falecido Tio Patinhas Roberto Marinho) |Data de Lançamento= Em algum canto obscuro da década de 60 |Nomes Anteriores= Rede Tupi |piorprograma = Er... (levará 50 milênios para encontrar a resposta) |melhorprograma = Infelizmente, não conseguimos encontrar nenhum programa bom na Globo (Desculpe-nos a falha... deles, é claro!) |Programação= Variada, mas sempre defendendo o Governo |Slogan= Globo, A gente fode você! |Website= www.robertomarinho.com.br }} thumb|Globo e Você, Nada a Ver!!! thumb|150px|Uma das apresentadorgas da Rede Bobo Globo: Ana Maria Brega Braga. thumb|70px|A Rede Globo domina inclusive os jogos de cartas. [[Imagem:Rgnz.jpg|thumb|right|A Rede Goebbels patrocinou a ascensão do nazismo na Ucrânia.]] .]] se assiste sozinha, não precisa de VOCÊ!!|Reversal Holandesa| }} }} }} A Rede Globo, também conhecida como Rede Bobo, Rede Lobo, Rede Glóbulo, Rede Goebbels, Rede Esgoto, Rede GloBosta, GloBobagem, Globolixo, GloBobeira, Vênus Platinada e Toda Poderosa, é uma emissora de TV que é dos mesmos donos da Grécia e possui 99% das ações no Brasil, apesar de que todas as ações brasileiras são originadas dessa peste, além de possuírem propriedade patenteada da mente de cada Brasileiro. Eles são quem fazem o Jornal Nacional, programa apresentadas por dois engomadinhos que ganham rios de dinheiro com mensagens subliminares. São donos de outros países sem muita importância, como a Nicarágua, onde até pouco tempo atrás os chipanzés escritores de novelas eram amestrados, mas como esse foram substituídos por ratos de laboratório, a Nicarágua foi transformada em um camarim para o Faustão, visto que o seu antigo camarim ocupava todo o Projac. Como foi fundada thumb|[[Kimi Räikkönen morrendo de rir após ver um programa de humor da Rede Globo que você esta vendo agora.]] thumb|120px|right|Novo símbolo da Rede Globo eliminando traços descobertos por [[Chuck Norris.]] thumb|252px|A definição da Rede Globo thumb|Finalmente, depois de anos, a Globo encontrou uma concorrente à sua altura! A Rede Globo foi fundada pela Hebe (Aquela que usa dentadura para ninguém perceber que ela não tem dente), numa época em que o Brasil vivia sob o regime militar, sendo que o primeiro Programa foi o Jornal Nacional, apresentado por Cid Moreira (de "A lista telefônica de São Paulo narrada" e "As piores melhores frases de Chaves e Chapolin na voz de Cid Moreira") e Sérgio Chapeleta (de "Flintstones em Rock Vegas" e "Os Sósias de Joe Barone). Naquele começo, faziam as gravações do Jornal iluminadas por uma fogueira no chão, enquanto queimavam os porcos subversivos que teimavam em querer um país livre. As gravações eram feitas em um terreno baldio em Jacarepaguá, regada a muito pagode, doses de Aguardente Curió ' e porções de pipoca de micro-ondas light sabor manteiga. Entre uma notícia e outra, Cid cantava canções do "Só Pra Contrariar", "Exaltasamba" e "Só Preto sem Preconceito", enquanto Sérgio tocava o cavaco, o pandeiro, a cuíca, o contrabaixo, o violão, a gaita, o banjo e o piano. Como na época não podia nada no Brasil, a censura da dona Yolanda Médici proibiu o Jornal de continuar da forma original e então tiveram que construir um estúdio (hoje chamado de PROJAC) onde as gravações para o [[Jornal Nacional|''JN]] eram feitas. Após 4 anos de existência, a Rede Globo lança a primeira novela latino-americana totalmente em cores, onde havia cenas de beijos técnico-profissionais não-pessoais sem sentimentos nem tesão com e sem língua, dos tipos I, II, IIa-1 e II-a2 invertido. A novela não tinha nome, mas foi apelidada pelos telespectadores de "Novela das 8" devido ao fato de que possuía somente 8 mulheres em seu elenco (Hebe Camargo, Clarice Lispector, Dercy Gonçalves, Cauby Peixoto, Fernanda Montenegro, Vampeta, Clodovil e Walter Forster). Logo em seguida, em 1900-e-a-puta-que-o-pariu, entrava no ar o Fantástico, o seu telejornal semanal apresentado por El Cid Moreira e Silvio Santos, cujo primeiro programa mostrou, ao vivo, o 3.458.780.903.400 aborto de Dercy Gonçalves. O programa tornou-se famoso por apresentar clipes musicais tais como o do Jean Michel Jarre, com um teclado iluminado por vagalumes e por aquela filha da puta Zebra falante com os resultados da Loteria. Outra pessoa que teve a ideia de fundar a empresa, mas não foi divulgada e muito menos é conhecida, é Globox, o sapo de Rayman. Globox queria que seu nome ficasse na empresa, eles aceitaram, mas retiraram o X e ficou Globo, e até hoje, Globox não recebeu nenhum dinheiro pela criação da empresa. O Logotipo left|thumb|175px|Antigo logotipo da Globo, veja que depois das acusações da [[Desciclopédia a Globo não cedeu as pressões e mudou o logotipo.]] thumb|250px|Slogan criado e censurado pela Rede Globo thumb|250px|É de fato comprovado [[Ciência|cientificamente que a Merda Rede TV! nada mas é do que uma tralha subsidiária de cobertura de Idiotice notícias do BBB da Rede Globo.]] left|thumb|250px|[[Sodomia|A Record já quebrou um logotipo da Globo para ficar com o pênis... Vai lá se saber o que fizeram com ele...]] O logotipo da Rede Globo, também chamado de Big Brother, é um olho robótico que tudo vê (por isso, o lema da globo é: Globo, a gente se VÊ por aqui), dentro de um globo que, evidentemente, não é o ocular, tratando-se, como se sabe, do globo terrestre. A intenção é mais do que clara: por um lado, vigiar e punir os telespectadores que ousarem mudar de canal; de outro, convencer o planeta do mito de que a Terra é propriedade deles. O Logotipo original da Rede Globo, desenvolvido pela United Center of Simbols and Enigmuns of Vale do Paraíba, é feito em Azul Marinho por inteiro, essa foi uma exigência de Roberto Marinho. O Logotipo também quer dizer: O mundo, a televisão no meio (o quadrado) mostrando o mundo. Complexo, não? E claro, as cores de fundo ressaltando o verdadeiro "pote de ouro" no fim do arco-íris. Arco-íris que é o símbolo dos Gays, Cheiradores de Gatinhos. Completamente subliminar. Este logotipo nasceu da peregrinação religiosa do profeta Hans Donner ao grande deserto do banheiro do avião, portando apenas um guardanapo e uma caneta Bic. Com o guardanapo, ele limpou o resto do almoço após o ciclo digestivo, e o desenho surgiu! Até hoje não se sabe onde foi parar a caneta. O tal guardanapo se encontra exposto no Museu da Batcaverna. Uma música foi feita em homenagem ao logotipo e à Rede Globo também por uma banda chamada Judas Priest. O nome da música é Electric Eye O (segredo do) Logotipo Nos últimos anos, com o avanço da tecnologia de criação de imagens, o logotipo da Globo foi investigado por muitos anos pela equipe da Universidade de psicologia reversa inversa e jumentífera de Itapipoca, sendo conduzida por uma equipe constituída por Doutor Roberto, Padre Quevedo, Carlitos Tevez, Ruth Lemos e Dercy Gonçalves. Depois de algum tempo, Doutor Roberto descobriu uma imagem subliminar: se você olhar para a luz no centro, provavelmente vai ver um pênis! Um pênis banhado no arco-irís... Doutor Roberto anunciou a sua descoberta na Desciclopédia. Com isso, a Rede Glóbulo modificou o seu logotipo, eliminando os traços relevantes descobertos nos últimos anos. Roberto Marinho left|thumb|A Rede Globo agora lança um plano de dominação através da indústria alimentícia. Primeiro robô construído pela rede Globo, foi desativado em 2003 e substituído por outros ainda mais modernos e dominadores (ver:Diabo). Alguns especulam que Roberto Marinho já estava morto, e outros especulam que ele ainda está congelado. Uma terceira corrente afirma que ele teria forjado a própria morte para depois de um tempo ele pudesse mandar matar Sílvio Santos e Edir Macedo para dominar 100% do mercado de televisão aberta no Brasil. A tese especulativa/conspiratória mais aceita atualmente é a de que Roberto Marinho sempre foi possuído pelo Diabo, sendo nada mais que uma boneca Barbie desfigurada pelas forças do mal. Hoje o Diabo prefere possuir o corpo de Haley Joel Osment, ator mirim de filmes como "Inteligência artificial" e "O Sexto Sentido". Roberto Marinho tinha um animal de estimação, o Cavalo Marinho, que pretende dominar os direitos da '''Globo em 2130, quando ele ressuscitar. Mas o mais provável, é que Roberto Marinho reencarne em Mali, no corpo de um garoto negro, condenado à morte pelo fato de possuirAIDS desde o dia da data de nascimento, que será o dia 24 de abril de 2024. Muito Além do Cidadão Kane thumb|left| Bento XVI [[Roberto Marinho usando seus poderes para o Mal.]] [[Imagem:Globovaso copy.jpg|thumb|left|263px|''Rede Globo: A gente defeca por aqui!]] '''Muito Além do Cidadão Kane' é um documentário Britânico - proibido no Brasil desde a estreia, em 1993, por decisão judicial - que trata das relações entre a Rede Globo de Televisão com o Satã. O vídeo mostra o chocante parto do necromante Roberto Marinho, que logo que veio a Terra, já chegou vendendo a alma para o Capeta Júnior. Deste modo, ele acaba ganhando superpoderes para transformar o Brasil em omelete e levar seus telespectadores para o Lado Negro da Força. O vídeo mostra também, muitas pessoas semianalfabetas, entre os quais muitos jornalistas semi-analfabetos, as quais possíveis eleitores de Roberto Marinho na próxima eleição presidencial, quando Roberto Marinho retornará à terra. Veja o documentário Muito Além do Cidadão Kane do Channel 4 da Inglaterra (e não da BBC como alguns sem-noção acham): Projac Projac é um nome de marca do medicamento fluoxetina. Foi um grande passo para as Organizações Globo. O Diabo ganhou do Presidente Lula uma imensa área onde haviam sido queimados muitos Sem-Terra que reivindicavam uma coisa que no Brasil é proibido alguém ter. O presidente concordou com o Diabo que seria dele a responsabilidade de queimar aqueles pilantras, e então começou ali o maior projeto de uma cidade cenográfica que o Brasil já viu. Na verdade, ninguém entende aquilo até hoje porque no Brasil muita gente não tem casa enquanto eles destroem e constroem casas novas de 8 em 8 meses. Existem vários indícios de Projac ser a sigla de Projeto Anti-Cristo. Programação Roque Santeiro Foi a novela de maior sucesso da história da televisão brasileira. Motivado pelo sucesso e conhecedor da fórmula de conquistar altos índices de audiência, no ano seguinte, Roque Santeiro foi diretor-presidente das Organizações Globo. Seu mandato durou 4 anos, quando foi substituído por Marlene Mattos. Hoje Roque contenta-se em auxiliar Sílvio Abravanel Santos Ceará no chatíssimo programa "Tô dando meu Dinheiro". Jornal Nacional thumb|TV pós-Globo thumb|Alguém que assiste o Jornal Nacional diariamente (veja que ele já foi hipnotizado pela Globo). thumb|right|Estudante de comunicação expressando todo o amor pela Grupo Globo!!! thumb|right|[[웃 (homem palito) após assistir 2 minutos de novelas da Rede Globo.]] thumb|right|A Globo está dominando até o [[GTA San Andreas]] Conhecido telejornal da República das Bananas, tem periodicidade diária garantida na Rede Bobo, ao final de tarde (período conhecido por sua mulher como "entre-novelas"). Algumas investigações ligam o Jornal Nacional à Rede dos Illuminati da Bavária, grupo controlador que transmite ondas cerebrais e imagens subliminares durante o programa, que asseguram consentimento total e irrestrito da população ou a recusa a materiais como FNORD. Os apresentadores são reconhecidamente desprovidos de emoções e expressões faciais, o que muitas vezes nos faz pensar no uso de robôs andróides e marionetes. Sem confirmação quanto ao uso de pessoas reais, é comum o uso de vestimentas 'sui generis' como terno ou tailleur na parte superior e bermudas coloridas debaixo da mesa. Um dos mais reconhecidos apresentadores é Cid Moreira, também famoso gulturador (pessoa que consegue tremores de até 5 graus com a voz). Cid Moreira é o autor da Bíblia e co-autor do Alcorão. Apesar de seu conteúdo totalmente político, tem uso Sócio-Psicológico, pois é utilizado por muitos como consolo para solidão - o que se manifesta quando respondem de volta ao apresentador: "Boa-Noite". Nota: Muitas pessoas ainda ressentem a falta dos sons de máquina de escrever ao rolar os créditos no final do programa. O motivo da troca do som é que as máquinas de escrever foram todas trocadas por impressoras silenciosas. ' [[Jornal Nacional|Veja o artigo completo sobre ''Jornal Nacional]] ' Futebol thumb|right| A globo mostra-se totalmente imparcial na transmissão dos seus jogos. [[Imagem:Globorinthias.jpg|thumb|right|'Haja Coração!!!' - Narrador irritante. '''Haja saco!!!' - telespectador cansado de ver jogos do cúrintias]] Não satisfeita em decidir os horários do futebol brasileiro, a Globo também decide os horários dos jogos da Rede Bandeirantes e, quando os passa, sempre serão do time do Globorinthians Paulista ou do Flaglobo, se não o Ricardo Teixeira não se elege. Com o detalhe que a Bandeirantes passa os mesmos jogos... A Rede Globo é dona do S.G. Globorinthians Paulista, time de futebol com sede em rede nacional 24 horas, que ganha R$ 7 milhões a mais por Campeonato Brasileiro (assim como os demais times de RJ e SP), para comprar partidas e escapar do rebaixamento, e campeonatos, como Copa do Brasil Brasileiro e até organizar seu próprio Campeonato Mundial para ser Campeão. A rede Globo também patrocina o Fla globo, atualmente em sua equipe esportiva, eles têm como funcionário um dos maiores ídolos da historia do Flaglobo, José Roberto Wright, que foi decisivo na inédita conquista da Libertadores pelo Flaglobo, a atuação decisiva de Wright no jogo contra o Atlético Mineiro ficou para sempre marcada nos corações de todos os torcedores da Flaglobo, fazendo assim com que posteriormente ele ganhasse um contrato com a emissora. Flaglobo também foi o primeiro campeão brasileiro a não jogar uma final de campeonato brasileiro e ainda assim ser campeão (?). Em 1987 o Flaglobo, desfalcado de Wright, se recusou a disputar o quadrangular final pra decidir o título brasileiro, mas mesmo assim a entidade máxima do futebol brasileiro, a Globo, considera o Flaglobo campeão brasileiro de 1987. O líder de sua equipe esportiva é o famoso Galvão Bueno, amante da maior estrela do futebol nacional. Vide: Rrrronaldinho !!!! Programas de Auditório thumb|right|100px|Sempre repito as receitas da Ana Maria!!! Com certeza, o pior dos setores da TV Globo. Nas manhãs, contam com duas velhas em fim de carreira, uma loira babaca que só sabe fazer brincadeiras chatas e falar besteiras com um papagaio de pelúcia (com um braço introduzido no ânus), a outra, uma ex-jornalista que só ficou famosa por ser esposa de um certo âncora televisivo e a responsável pela morte da TV Globinho para a tristeza de milhões de crianças, seu programa consiste em convencer os brasileiros sobre as vantagens e maravilhas de dar o cu enquanto lacra rebolando no meio da avenida paulista. Nos sábados temos uma outra loira babaca, visitando casa dos outros, falando bobagens com eles, e pensando que todos os telespectadores estão adorando aquilo. Em seguida, vem o marido dela, apresentar o único dos auditórios da Globo assistível, apesar de uns quadros que já estão mais do que saturados como Agora ou Nunca, Super Chance, Lata Velha e Lar doce Lar, ele ainda consegue ter o mínimo de carisma. Mas o pior ainda nem foi citado, a maior tortura televisiva em todos os horários: o Domingão do Faustão, que só pelo nome já se percebe que é um programa para pessoas com o QI semelhante ao de uma pulga. O apresentador é o maior (e bota maior nisso) chato da TV brasileira, pensa que é o tal, mas não passa de um favelado. Especula-se que a presença dele foi uma condição imposta à Roberto Marinho, que fez um pacto com Satanás, e as duas condições seriam que toda a família Marinho quando morrer vá para o inferno, e que ele coloque um dos seus filhos como apresentador de um programa na TV Globo. E por isso, Faustão conseguiu esta vaga, apesar do fato de que é o único apresentador da TV Brasileira que não possui um talento sequer, até você, nerd, que está lendo este artigo, conseguiria ser melhor do que Faustão na apresentação de um programa de TV. thumb|Left|Rede Brasil de Televisão: Criada por estagiários da Rede Globo, para aproveitar a antena de transmissão UHF da emissora, já que Roberto Marinho não sabia o que fazer com ela e utilizando os antigos equipamentos analógicos da emissora-mãe. Novelas Seriados que duram o ano todo, nos quais o povo brasileiro aprende a ser infiel, roubar, mentir, mudar de sexo, falar Carioquês e tocar pagode. Também é de lá que saem a maioria dos bordões e os presidenciáveis brasileiros. Não recomendável para quem tem mais de 20 anos de idade ou que já tenha visto mais de meia dúzias delas, pois a falta de imaginação dos autores é tanta que à partir daí, ano após ano você irá perceber que as mesmas histórias de filho que não conhece o pai, vilã armando pra roubar o namorado da mocinha, golpe da barriga, briga pela presidência de um grande corporação empresarial e mais uma meia dúzia de argumentos limitados, irão se repetir ao infinito pela sua vida afora, novela após novela, até você perceber que está assistindo sempre as mesmas histórias somente com os nomes dos personagens trocados. Ah, para arrebatar uns pontinhos a mais no Ibope, um tumor no cérebro, uma gravidez problemática e o clássico "quem matou a Royttman" também se repetirá ao infinito, séculos e séculos e além... *Malhação não se enquadra aqui, visto que esta já existe na grade da programação desde meados do ano 1.032 a.C., Dercy Gonçalves foi a mocinha da primeira temporada, onde aprendeu tantos palavrões, e ainda não tem uma data final estipulada. Todos os atores que trabalham em Malhação ou são iniciantes, geralmente são filhos de atores da novela das 8, de apresentadores ou de cantores, aqueles com carinha e corpo bonitos ou aqueles esquisitos com cabelo grande, ou são atores que já foram importantes para a emissora, mas que decaíram e se tornaram de segundo escalão e que, com medo de perder o emprego, aceitam passar por esta humilhação. Apesar de todos nós já sabermos que tudo que acontece nessa novela vira modinha, que o mocinho fica com a mocinha no final apesar da baranga que se acha gostosa tentar acabar com tudo, e a mesma ainda dar uns pegas naquele cara gostosão que fala umas gírias idiotas e que foi preso 387 vezes, muitas pessoas adoram ver essa merda, já que a programação da TV nesse horário é tão ruim quanto a própria novelaÉ, veja só: Na RedeTV tá passando algum programa da Universal que o Edir Macedo comprou o horário, na Band tá passando o programa do Datena, no SBT tá passando Chaves (pra variar) e na Record tá passando Cidade Alerta. Também existe uma teoria que prova como na realidade as TVs do Brasil automaticamente sintonizam este seriado. Uma baboseira qualquer que pode (ou não) ser encontrada aqui. As novelas eram escritas por chimpanzés amestrados, mas como a banana está cara demais, a Rede Globo resolveu cortar gastos. Algumas novelas estão sendo escritas por ratos de laboratório transgênicos, que já participaram de testes na finada usina médica de Chernobyl, na Ucrânia.Porém, Adolfinho ainda é quem faz as maiores superproduções, como ´´O JUDAÍSTA´´. Algo a mais a se falar das novelas é que, utilizando bilhões de reais, geram porrilhões de dólares, ou seja, a verdadeira máquina de dinheiro. Também é extremamente útil para enviar complexas mensagens subliminares diretamente ao cérebro. Esses dois são apenas alguns dos vários motivos da popularização e efeitos nocivos. Humor thumb|Não briguem. Se matem! A maneira mais barata da Rede Globo fazer programas de TV, já que os roteiros são sempre os mesmos, feitos justamente para manipular. As grandes estrelas do humor da Rede Globo são Renato Aragão (Didi Bocó), Lúcio Mauro Filho e Severino... Ah, não. As estrelas do humor da Globo na verdade são as modelos que fazem figuração nos programas, aparecendo peladas seminuas. Falar da Rede Globo (FILMA EU GALVÃO!) sem falar em Zorra Total é palhaçada. E por falar em palhaçada tá aí um programinha da galera da terceira idade, ou simplismente o programa de quando o controle remoto sumiu. O nosso Zorra Total era na realidade, uma putaria em rede nacional: Tinha um lobisomem gay e uma bichona que puxa a faca pra galera, sem falar num transsexual. Mas na verdade esses três sentiam era uma vontade louca de ir pro Beija Sapo homossexual (é politicamente correto me referir aos baitolas assim né?), pois é. Na minha opnião, Zorra Total era igual ao programa da Xuxa (Outra puta sem noção): Pode tentar quantas vezes for, o nome já tá manchado. E essa santa chamada Xuxa tava era cafetinando milhares de pirralhos baixinhos pelo Brasil. Ainda bem que ambos já se foram. E tarde. O único programa que talvez tivesse alguma decência, era o Tá no Ar: a TV na TV, que para ter alguma qualidade só podia ter sido feito por alguém de fora da empresa, nesse caso Marcelo Adnet. Pelo menos foi o único programa que conseguia arrancar alguma risada desde o fim de Toma Lá, Dá Cá. Ou pior, quem sabe até desde o fim da Escolinha ou do Sai de Baixo. Para tentar reverter esse quadro clínico de péssimos programas humorísticos, a Rede Bobo já adquiriu os seriados mexicanos Chaves e Chapolin, até então exibidos em solo nacional apenas pela Abravanel Channel. Desenhos thumb|Bob Esponja, ([[gay), faz parte do acervo de desenhos da emissora.]] A Globo sempre teve péssima reputação em desenhos animados. Continuou exibindo eles 10 anos após o lançamento, e o que dizem que é inédito até Dercy Gonçalves assistiu na infância (Vide: Pré-História). Além de torturar crianças com sua dose de velharias matinais, as obrigavam a assistir por hipnose via satélite super-desenhos, como: As aventuras de Mickey e Donald; Caverna do Dragão; Rambo; Power Ranger; Digimon (criado por Bill Gates); Beyblade; Zatch Bell e outros tão infelizes como você telespectador fanático da Rede Bobo, e também desenhos que nunca serão Expulsos da Grade da Globo, eles são: Bob Esponja e Três Espiãs Demais desenhos muito inteligentes e importantes para a formação de um cidadão. Hoje em dia porém isso não é mais necessário, já que com a morte da TV Globinho as crianças pararam de ver TV e migraram pro YouTube Música de apresentação institucional Composição original de Arlindo Cruz que sofreu milhares de adaptações para ser transmitido no horário pobre. Uma Grande Família assim, Vira Zona Total quando assiste à TV. Da novela e Jornal Parcial, Não vale a pena ver a Globo nem na área Rural. O Radar guia a Globo ao fundo do mar, E as Estrelas vão dar um bom dia ao Brasil É patético ver o Faustão, O Jô e o Didi juntos num Caldeirão. Com Casseta & Planeta. A TV Xuxa e o Altas Horas, é de desanimar. Falta de Cidadania na Globo e o Esporte é de lastimar! No Jornal Hoje, da Globo à notícia, Profissão Repórter manipulando a gente. Amor e Sexo com Tapas e Beijos, nossa tela é deprimente Mas quem te viu, só te vê Globinho com tripudiação! Minisséries dão no vídeo um show de lamento e bestificação! Globo repórter é BBBeleza e pra ser mais você é muita alienação. É o futebol na Central da Copa torturando um tantão! É Globo tristeza! Não é mole não, meu irmão, não é mole não. O povo escolheu a Globo, isso é alienação(2x). Quem lê o site da Globo 700px|center|thumb|Comentário em uma notícia sobre o Estado Islâmico. Emissoras da Rede Globo Atenção emissoras da Rede Globo para o toque de 5 segundos # Acre: TV Acre # Alagoas - TV Gazeta (a de Alagoas... não confunda com a de São Paulo) # ' Amapá' - TV Amapá # Amazonas - TV Amazonas # Bahia - Rede Bahia de Televisão # Ceará - TV Verdes Mares # Espírito Santo - TV Gazeta (a do Espírito Santo... não confunda com a de São Paulo) # Goiás - TV Anhanguera # Maranhão - TV Mirante # Mato Grosso - TV Centro América # Mato Grosso do Sul - TV Morena (fundador estava na sofrência no dia que escolheu o nome) # Minas Gerais - TV Globo Minas (na capital), TV Integração (no interior do estado), EPTV Sul de Minas (no Sul do estado), InterTV (no leste do estado) # Pará - TV Liberal e TV Tapajós (só pega na cidade de Santarém) # Paraíba - TV Cabo Branco (João Pessoa) e TV Paraíba (Campina Grande) # Paraná - RPC # Pernambuco - TV Globo Nordeste (Recife), TV Asa Branca (Caruaru), TV Grande Rio (Petrolina) # Piauí - TV Clube (norte do Estado) e TV Alvorada do Sul (sul do Estado) # Rio de Janeiro - TV Globo Rio de Janeiro (capital), TV Rio Sul (sul do estado) e InterTV (não confunda com a de Minas) # Rio Grande do Norte - InterTV (não confunda com a de Minas ou a do Rio) # Rio Grande do Sul - RBS TV # Rondônia - TV Rondônia # Roraima - TV Roraima # Santa Catarina - NSC # São Paulo - TV Globo São Paulo (capital), e dependendo de onde você estiver no interior paulista: TV Diário, EPTV, TV Fronteira Paulista, TV TEM, TV Tribuna e TV Vanguarda # Sergipe - TV Sergipe # Tocantins - TV Anhanguera # Distrito Federal - TV Globo Brasília Guia de Programação ''Segunda a Sexta'' *05:00 - Hora Essa *06:00 - Bundinha Praça *07:30 - Bundinha Brasil thumb|Acoooooooooorda vagabunda! Ana Maria Braga apresenta cada receita em seu programa que da água na boca,hummmmmmmmmmm... thumb|right|Típico contratado nazistinha da rede Globo *09:00 - Menos Você, com Ana Maria Brega *10:20 – Mal Estar (Programa altamente tóxico pra quem realmente entende de Medicina) *10:55 - Encontros & Despedidas - com Fátima Bernardes *12:00 - Praça TV, com Carlos Alberto de Nóbrega *12:50 - Globo Mascote *13:20 - Jornal Hoje, com notícias de ontem e mais um pouco do ano passado *14:00 - Vadio Show ou também Ridículo Show *14:45 - Tesão da Tarde: Operação Cupido na Lagoa Azul com uma turminha da pesada aprontando altas confusões onde o Judas perdeu as botas. *16:30 - Vale a Pena Ver Outra Vez Novamente de Novo e Rever Outra Vez - O Rei Drogado *17:50 - Cagação *18:20 - Buggy? Urgh! *19:10 - Praça TV *19:30 - Baixo Astral *20:30 - Jornal Infernal *21:10 - Emperra *22:25 – Linha de Shows: * Segunda: Merda Quente * Terça: Profissão Decote * Quarta: Frescobol 2015 * Quinta: Tá Fora do Ar: A TV na PQP * Sexta: Globo Revólver *00:30 - Jornal pra Bobo (que tem insônia) *01:00 - Vamos lá fazer programa com o Jô? Mas só que 20 reais eu não quero, 20 reais eu cobrei pra fazer um "cat" nele. *02:00 - Sessão Coruja (ou Corujão) *03:45 - Dementes Pavorosos ''Sábado'' *06:00 - Corno Será! *08:00 - Kung-Fu Dido *08:30 - TV Bobinho *12:00 - Praça TV - Primeira Edição *12:50 - Globo Mascote *13:20 - Jornal Hoje com notícias de ontem e mais um pouco de um sábado de 1987 *14:00 - Jornada nas Estrelas *14:40 - Cine Buceta-Clube *16:05 - Narigão do Huck *18:20 - Buggy? Urgh! *19:10 - Praça TV - Segunda Edição *19:30 - Baixo Astral *20:30 - Jornal Vaginal com um pouco de Anal *21:10 - Emperra *22:25 - Porra Total *23:25 - Altas Bostas *00:25 - Corujão de Sábado *03:25 Uma Coisinha da Pesada *03:45 Corujão ''Domingo'' *06:30 - Santa Biba (em São Paulo: Santa Biba com Padre Marmelo Grossi. Por que dois nomes para o mesmo programa?) *07:30 - Antena Vadia (São Paulo) / Globo Favela *08:00 - Pequenas Empresas, Grandes Negócios da China *08:30 - Globo Rurar *09:30 - Alto Ex-Porte (de novembro a março) | Fórmula Nota 1 (de março a novembro, com o Alto Ex-Porte às 10:45) *10:00 - Esporte pra masturbar (em dia de Fórmula 1, às 11:15) *13:00 - Esfola *14:30 - Temperatura Mínima *15:45 - Futebol Ao Morto *18:00 - Domingão do Gordão *21:00 - Cagástico *23:05 - Domingo Menor *01:05 - Seção das Galinhas *02:55 - Coruja Colorida *04:30 - Dementes Pavorosos Lista de Filmes thumb|400px| Homen Palito Depois de ver todas essas programação da Rede Gay Globo Esta é a lista de filmes inéditos que estarão na programação da Globo em : Slogans * "O que é ruim, está na Globo" - 1973 * "O que há de novo, pinta na bunda do povo" - 1980 * "Entre no bar, entre no bar, entre na pica da Globo" - 1984 * "O que pinta de podre, pinta na tela da Globo" - 1985 * "Pegue essa Onda, essa onda ferra" - 1987 * "É uma droga o que vem por ai" - 1988 * "No ar, mais um campeão de baixaria" - 1988 * "Globo e ôce, nada a ver" - 1991 * "Globo, um caso de odor com você" - 1996 * "Quem tem Globo, tem nada" - 1997 * "Globo, bora boiola" - 1998 * "Globo, a gente cagou por aqui" - 2000 * "Globo, a gente gozou por aqui! Assista agora: mais uma novela das 8 que começa as 9!" – 2003 * "Globo, tudo de ruim pra você" - 2008 * "Globo, te dominamos por aqui!"" - 2009 * "Globo, a gente irrita você!" – 2011 "Não é mole meu irmão! Não é mole não! O povo fudeu a Globo, isso é falta de educação! Plim Plim!" Globeleza a Partir de 2018 A partir de 2018, devido à uma crise de audiência sem precedentes aos protestos de feministas do suvaco cabeludo a Globeleza passou a sambar vestida. O resultado foi exatamente o que se esperava: os poucos héteros que ainda assistiam a Globo resolveram trocar para o Canal do Boi, já que ninguém quer ver a Globeleza de roupa. Fatos sobre a Globo *Qual a diferença entre a FOX e a Globo? R: A FOX cancela seus programas após 10 episódios ou menos e a Globo deixa o deles no ar por 1 ano e meio! *Se eu pegar a Globo em HD vai fazer alguma diferença? R: Não, só vai deixar o lixo com baixa qualidade! *Como a Globo conseguiu virar uma rede de televisão? R: Por incrivel que pareça, ela foi reprovada pela Federação Internacional de Televisão, porém foi aprovada pela FIR (Federação Internacional de Retardados). *Como as novelas da Globo conseguem IBOPE? R: Por incrivel que pareça, as pessoas que assistem largam a TV ligada e se ocupam com outras coisas, como dormir e etc... *Como a Amy Vinho de Casa Winehouse Morreu? R: A Globo Matou Ela. Provas: O Escritório da Globo em Londres fica no mesmo bairro que a Cocaínolândia Casa da Amy. O Representante Gay Internacional da Globo Falou que as outras emissoras de tv estavam começando a divulgar a morte. Isso significa que a Globo sabia antes que as outras emissoras que ela morreu, porque eles mataram Amy Winehouse. Globo HDTV left|thumb|Exemplo do futebol em alta definição (exibido na Rede Bobo Globo). A Globo em Alta Definição da Televisão (HDTV para os íntimos) foi fundada em natal de 2007, quando começou pelo 1º capítulo de Duas Caras (novela cujo sucesso era pouco maior do que pinto de japonês), a única viadagem. O sucesso não foi grande pois como 90% do público global (trocadilho estúpido) é pobre e não possuia fundos o suficiente para ter TV por assinatura, então a ideia foi decaindo aos poucos até chegar no que é hoje, praticamente nada. A Globo decidiu de uma vez por todas investir apenas no futebol e no canal Viva em HDTV, já que o resto estava só dando-lhes despesas. Hoje em dia o canal até funciona, mas poucas pessoas conhecem isso, tanto pelo fato da porcaria que é como o fato do Brasil ser atrasado tecnologicamente e não ter suporte para as pessoas assistirem sem precisar ter TV por assinatura, no fim é tudo uma porcaria. Todo mundo ama a Globo, pra não dizer o contrário! Ver também *Imprensa *Gantz, Rede Globo versão anime *Rede Globês *Gregum Globalia *Terranostrês *Mensagem Subliminar *Aquecimento Global *Globalização *Capitalismo *Opus Dei *Tv via Satélite *TV Esporte Interativo *TV a cabo pirata *TV Digital *As 10 obras mais bem feitas do Capeta *Esporte Espetacular *SporTV *Globo News *O Idiota Brasileiro *Muito Além do Cidadão Kane (O filme que revela os podres da Globo) Ligações externas *Download em Torrent do Muito Além do Cidadão Kane *A História Obscura da Rede Globo *Família Roberto Marinho *Comunidade dos Fãs (ou alienados) da Rede Manipuladora na Microsoft Orkut *A Queda da Globo *A Queda da Globo 2 - no Carnaval *Uma arma que a Globo usa para assustar criancinhas desprevenidas *Isso é que é globalização! *Uma música que é a cara da Globo (Titãs - Televisão) Categoria:Coisas do Baú de David Jones Categoria:Pacto com Capeta Categoria:Pessoas boca sujas e sem vergonhas Categoria:Canais de televisão do Brasil Categoria:Empresas do Brasil Categoria:Acionistas do Brasil Categoria:Tráfico de drogas Categoria:Seres que pretendem dominar o Mundo Categoria:Donos do Mundo Categoria:Mal